


You’re the stain on my heart I won’t get rid of

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Assume everybody but Derek and Stiles are dead, Dark!Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Derek’s life consists ofBefores.For the theme: Dark!Stiles





	You’re the stain on my heart I won’t get rid of

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for [Sterek Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com).
> 
> Theme: Dark!Stiles
> 
> As always comments, kudos and critism are welcome. _[there's a LOT left up to the reader's interpretation, because that's just how I roll :)]_

Derek’s life consists of _Befores_.  
Before Paige he’d had golden eyes; before Kate he’d had a family; before Peter he’d been content; before the alphas he’d had a pack. And most important of all: Before Stiles he’d _been_ nothing.

\---

Derek is well aware of the image he presents; aware the rumors painting him as brutal, ruthless; quick to anger and rip the offender limb from limb. Derek dresses to emphasize it, makes sure some of the wolf bleed into his features when holding audiences (because that’s a thing he does now, with him being _the_ alpha of most of America), letting his eyes glow in that beautiful red and black they’ve been since he and Stiles mated; he doesn’t allow them near him, always makes them kneel before him eyes to the floor when they speak.

What they never notice, because Derek has cultivated his menacing presence for years, is the figure in the shadows; the small glimpse of red in the darkness behind where Derek sits. Those unlucky few who notice the cold emanating from the empty space think it’s coming from the alpha; only one has ever dared look closer, seeing the truth hidden in plain sight – he went mad, had to be put down like a rabid dog all the while screaming that the end is here.

But the rest don’t look too closely, don’t question the power Derek holds over them, even if they sometimes have to ignore the glimpse of a pale arm around the alpha’s neck and black eyes looking over his shoulder.


End file.
